Circus Gothica Returns
by MyFruitloop
Summary: Freak Show is back with a plan for revenge on Danny and Sam. Their parents may have a chance to save them, but can they work together. Takes place before PP.
1. The Jornal

Disclaimer: If you people think I own Danny man are you deluded.

Circus Gothica Returns

Danny's journal

Today I have a big quiz and writing in this stupid journal is part of the test. Well I'm not sure how writing in a journal is supposed to help you express but I'll try. Right now what I see is a quiet street. Someone peers at me from an ally. Turning towards the ally I scan it to see who was there. Noone. I continue to walk to school, but something bothers me. What did I just see? I go back to double check but still nothing. 

Then I heard a voice and my name, "Daniel, Daniel,"It said,"look in the ally."

I looked back one more time but just a bit nervously. This time I can see two piercing red eyes. It's an illusion I tell my self, but something draws me to it. Fear and anticipation coursing mt veins. I feel the need to be closer. As I walk slowly forward I reach out.

The voice calls again, "Daniel, come closer,"

I feel as though I must obey. I'm starting to feel weak but I can't turn back. I want to know what is down there. My head is throbbing and I'm straining to stay awake. My vision is blurry. I have the slightest clue where I am. I think I'm falling unconscious. I really don't feel to good...

WHAT HAPPENED TO DANNY? 

Yes, short I kno I'll work on it. Meanwhile press that cute little button and tell me what you think.


	2. He's back

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or any character on the show for that matter. 

Chapter 1

Sam and tucker are walking home from school and discussing the days events.

"Another day of school another day closer to Mr. Lancer's retirement," Tuck joked. 

"Yeah,"Sam said," I wish Danny could've seen what happened to him today. I still can believe somebody trashed all of his poetry books."

"And I still can't believe a full grown man would cry that much over books," Tuck laughed,"Plus I got some pics. So we can relive the moment with Danny."

They now are about half way to Danny's house. 

"Speaking of Danny why do you think he missed school?"She asked.

"Who knows he's always up to something maybe he went ghost hunting, or maybe he's sick,"he replied.

"Well there's only one way to find out."she said.

They walked up to Danny's front door and heard some commotion inside then Maddie, Danny's mom answered the door. 

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, so where's Danny,"Tuck asked

"Oh dear you didn't hear the news well come in I'll explain everything," she said.

"MISSING!"They said a few minutes later in unison.

Just then a police officer came in. He was tall and dressed badly in a uniform that didn't fit him.

'We're sorry ma'am we're doing the best we can but all we found was this."He said . He held up Danny's homework journal. "There is a description in there," he continued as Jack and Jazz entered from the kitchen,"If you'd like to read it." 

All together they read it, eyes widening.

Then Maddie piped up,"do you think this is what got him."

"Perhaps," the tall man replied. 

Maddie sobbed while Jack comforted her. "They'll find him," Jack said to Maddie. "Yeah,"Sam pipped in, "he'll be fine." 

Sam whispers to Tuck,"Let's go."Sam said. "Where," Tuck asked confused. 

"Um, Sir," she asked the police man,"Where'd you find that notebook?" 

"In West Ally," He replied.

Whisper to tuck,"There, we're going to find Danny," 

Not sure I liked this chapter. Press the button and tell me what you think so I'll smile.


	3. The Arguement

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny and pretty much kno I never will.

Chapter 2

(meanwhile)

Freak show cackled in eerie light of his box car apartment.

"I never dreamed it would've worked this well,"Freak Show gloated,"This time I have my minion no matter what his friends do they'll never find him this time. Ah but one can never be to careful."

(Truthfully I have no idea who he is talking to there.)

"Minion come here," freak show commanded. With a silent eeriness Danny floated over.

"You should probably get that notebook you left just in case, but make sure noone sees you."

"Yes master," Danny said and away he flew.

"I love it when I win. Ha. ha."freak show gloated with a gruesome grin on his face.

In amity

Danny flew silently to the ally where he had last been careful to dodge the cops. He landed with a small thud. However, notebook wasn't there. He is now frustrated but decided to try his house.

He looks in the window and sees Sam. She is sitting on Danny's bed crying. He tries to avoid her by going invisible and intangible. He sneaks beside her and very gently and picks up the journal laying on his bed. However Sam stirred feeling an unseen presence. 

"Danny,"she said wiping a tear from her eye.

Freak Show is watching from his new crystal ball. "It is ok,"He said to the ghost boy,"I've changed my mind show your there."

Danny became visible. Sam gasped, "O my god your ok." she said surprised as ever. Then she hugged him never wanting to let go, but Danny moved away as Freak Show took control off him for only a moment.

She looked him strait in the eyes, "You jerk, you had us all worried."

"I'm sorry I did," he said throughly confused,"but I'm not even sure what happened to me. I'm not even sure how I got back in my room."

"You freak'n liar, you just did that to scare us."she screamed.

"I can't believe you don't believe me,"he said back.

"Well you can hardly say your telling the truth."she spat.

"Forget it," he said hopelessly getting up and heading for the door,"If you can't believe me I'm outa here."

Freak show was standing in the doorway waiting for his moment.

Just as I planed he thought. "Poor boy she doesn't understand you does she, but I do. I'm different like you, we can be friends. I can help you come with me."he offered.

Sam turns around and puts 2 and 2 together. "Danny don't"she begged. 

"Forget it sam," he said.

"Is It a deal,"Freak Show said.

Danny stuck out his hand and they shook. They disappear in a swirl of wind.

Back at Train 

"Um so," Danny said.

"I lied."Freak Show admitted putting Danny back under trance. Danny eyes turn red. "Ha. Ha."

Um I tried For a cliff, but it didn't work, maybe next time. I'm kinda partial to this chapter too. Press the magic button to tell me what u think. 


	4. AN & the begining of ch called Sammy

**SO freak'n Srry. Ok, let's put it this way my brain kinda had a break down. I never ever meant for my story to take this long. I not the kinda person who likes to leave mine unfinished.**

**I also realized my writing could use quite a bit of fixing up such as putting what people are saying on a different line than narrations or thoughts. Srry again rambling.**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter. Again I don't own anything, but my ideas.**

Chapter 3

Freak Show was considering what had just happened. It was to easy he thought to himself. That girl messed up his plans last time and she'd do it again. She probably already called the police to send him to jail again, but she wouldn't know where I am would she. Maybe she's tracking him. They could've set up some kind of plan. Well he wasn't sure and he couldn't worry himself over it. He'd find out the easy way.

"Minion"He bellowed,"Go get that bother some girl and don't return till you have and your sure no one is following."

Danny nodded leaving silence as his answer behind him.

**If you would be so kind as to help me out here. Cause I know my writing could use a lot of work.**

**Ps. If anyone cares I'll be writing twilight fics. After this story.**

**Pps. Again if anyone cares. My friend BG14 and I have a combined story page called XxHoratioCaineLuvsCalixX. Visit us.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
